I will fail you, Po x Tigress
by Po.x.tigress4ever
Summary: This is my second kung fu panda fan fiction and it is a tigress x po in a way. Tigress is injured in battle, shifu out raged says some hurtful words to the panda, so he resorts to a roof top where he sings. Not knowing a certain tiger had left her bed to check on a certain panda. Emotional, little action. It's not the bed nore do i think its the worst but I am 15 and just starting


I WILL FAIL YOU

I don't own kung fu panda

I wish i did

One shot kinda

Po x Tigress

Review please

I don't own the music used in this either

Po was sitting on the roof if the jade palace after a fight which got tigress badly hurt she was now in the infirmary bed and it was all po's fault he had become angered when one of the attackers called tigress a monster and po jumped on them and beat him to a bloody pulp but po was completely oblivious that the everyone else was under attack and he was just beating away at this bandit's face, everyone else was either knocked unconscious or badly injured po seen tigress reach for him but before he could get to her she blacked out and then po went off a again and destroyed the remaining bandits single handly. When he returned to the palace carrying all the members of the furious five and shifu...later in the palace infirmary shifu awoke and completely degraded po, shifu called him things like worthless and good for nothing and that oogway made a mistake when he named him the dragon warrior and all he is, is a reminder of every failure this planet has to offer...so po went to the roof and cried and he thought of a song and decided to sing...

These quiet words, they carry me away  
Returning  
They keep coming back  
In idle thoughts and hollow cut-aways  
Disarm me  
No will to attack

Po stopped and thought of when he looked up just in time too see them losing but didn't do anything but beat the now dead corpse below him

Though the sorrow and fear they may depart you today

I will fail you  
Of that I'm sure  
I will remind you of the pain forevermore  
And when my sins are just a memory  
Faith restored  
I will fail you  
To the core

By now tigress had awoke and claimed to the roof to find po there singing...she was upset because it wasn't true

Lost in the shadow of an endless grace  
Relentless  
My reign is unbound  
In this abandon I will devastate  
Dismember  
Till agony's found

Though the sorrow and fear they may depart you today

I will fail you  
Of that I'm sure  
I will remind you of the pain forevermore  
And when my sins are just a memory  
Faith restored  
I will fail you  
To the core

I know they prey upon me  
I feel them just beyond my door

I will fail you  
Of that I'm sure  
I will remind you of the pain forevermore  
And when my sins are just a memory  
Faith restored  
I will fail you  
To the core

"Po do you really think you failed me?" tigress said coming out of the shadows, making po jump out of his skin well fur

"Yes tigress I did fail you and everyone else...I was useless I got caught up in my own anger and I killed that bandit over rage and i stood idle while you were hurt...and injured, I don't belong here, I'm just going to remind you have that pain, even master shifu said i will" po said as he cried

"Po you got angry for me...you did what no one else has for me, you stood up for me" tigress said sitting next to po "po when I was in the orphanage, as you know from the stories I wasn't...accepted, I grew up most of my young childhood years being called a monster.. But that didn't stop kids from throwing rocks at me or, telling me I was ugly, and it's not that I liked the boys who said it, but the fact that someone thought it was funny to hurt my feelings and that's what hurt the most. When the bandit called me a monster so many memories flooded my mind, it hurts po, and you stood up for me, when no one else would you did, you may not have had to be as harsh, but non the less you made me feel something" tigress was cut off

"Yeah a good beating from bandits that I should have stopped with you guys as a team" po said looking down as he thought about what it was like growing up for him

"Well that, and...well...love.." tigress said blushing

"Love of what? Getting your ass handed to you?" po said sighing

"No...love for you.." tigress said laying her head on the panda

"Tigress...can I uh..tell you a story.." pi asked

"Of course po" tigress said worried as po hadn't said anything about her admitting her love for him

"When I was little being the only panda was difficult...being different was difficult, my dad would always tell me they were jealous, but what could they be jealous of...the fact i had 80lbs of blubber" po looked down at his belly "maybe more" he said "but anyways they would throw rocks at me, most of the time I'd play by myself...alone...one day I met a young leopard..song..she would play with me..but one day I asked if she liked me more then a friend...she said no..and i never seen her after that..i was alone..again..then master oogway revealed the furious five..i fell in love with someone that very day.."

Tigress hurt shrunk..."w..who.." she asked as her lip quivered

Po cupped tigress chin with his hand and he looked into her beautiful eyes as she looked into his mesmerising jade eyes "you" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. Sweet, passionate, and lustful.

As they broke the kiss tigress eyes stayed closed as she breathed a little slower but felt her heart race "can we do that again.." she whispered

As without words he answered her with another sweet and meaningful kiss as she laid down on the roof and po followed kissing her and she kissing him

After about 20 minutes of lustful kisses they heard...him

"Po…?" a sad a low voice said looking out the window

Tigress had hid beside the wall and po was the only visible one

" yes master?" po asked

"I came to tell you I'm sorry..my words were harsh...i just recently found out why you truly killed that bandit..and i would have done the same if i had known he called my daughter a monster" shifu stated

"Thank you master...apology accepted" po said smiling

"One more thing panda"shifu said with a confused face

"Yes master shifu" po stated in response

"I would have done that to the bandit out of love for my daughter...why did you do it" shifu asked

"Out of love...love for your daughter..love for that beautiful and enchanting tiger" po said expecting to be thrown from the roof and into the village

"Have you told her this?" shifu asked

"I think she knows" po said looking as a blushing tiger

"Well...whatever you do..just know you have my blessings" shifu said as he walked away

"I love you po" tigress said jumping on po kissing him

"I love you too my tigress" po said

O.o…"tigress...po.." shifu said looking back out the window..O.o

"When you are done can we have dinner?" shifu asked

O.O "yes" they said in unison O.O


End file.
